The study of molecular interactions in the high-throughput screening environment is of critical importance to the drug discovery and development process. Many of these screening methods require purification of the molecules to be studied. This process, however, is time consuming and labor intensive. In addition, once the molecules are isolated, labels are often required in order to monitor the interactions between different molecules. This labeling process may also be expensive or time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for new screening methods that require neither purification nor detectable labels.